Dorothy Raven
Dorothy Raven(ドロシ レーベン '' Dorosi Reiben''): Is a Wandering Dragon Slayer during the days of the civil war between Dragons and Human's. She was one of many humans that were taught the power to slay dragons by those that believed that humans could co-exist together in harmony. After learning all she could from her dragon mentor, Dextra, she began to travel around the world to spread the word about the truth behind the dragon's in an attempt to shift the war against them. On her travel's, she ran into a young man named Reggie, who unlike her, wanted to bring the destruction to the dragon's thinking that every one of them was considered to be an enemy. The duo eventually found themselves traveling together, despite their different views, they both cared about their fellow humans and wanted to make sure everyone was safe and sound. This eventually lead to the two falling in love with each other and proceeding to getting married. Appearance Dorothy Raven is a young, well-endowed female with a rather distinct appearance. Despite the fact that she promotes peace, she looks like a true villain. It might be the intimidating stare that many often get from her, or it could just be the fact that she is harboring evil thoughts within her mind. However, this is highly unlikely. She has a rather tan-like shade of skin, almost maroon in its complexion; contrasted by her strikingly blond hair. Dorothy high medium-length hair, ending just above her shoulder-blades. She has many layers that frame her face until it goes down to her shoulder-blades, making it look shorter in the front and longer in the back. It's a good look for her. It seems there is no place where she parts her hair, which might be the cause of slight bangs. They aren't bangs that go straight across her forehead, they go off in her own direction and frame her face along with her many layers. Dorothy has ice blue eyes, they're not ice-cold though because she has been said to have a warm heart. After all, many say the eyes are the pathway to the soul. She has eyes that are placed a little farther apart, medium cheekbones, and large lips that seem to pull the look together to make her a fairly beautiful specimen. Dorothy is known to have an unusual feature when it comes to her, and that would be sharp canines. It is not unusual for a Dragon Slayer to have them, but for people without this type of magic do not possess this feature. She has a remarkably fit figure, along with a relatively tall stature in order to compliment a rather intimidating appearance. For her age, Dorothy is known to have a large bosom, and she isn't afraid to show it off at all. This might add to the intimidating part of her, because she isn't afraid to show off her body to her enemies. Dorothy tends to wear a rather simple attire; nothing too fancy, it doesn't consist of any bright colors. Mostly reds and blacks that adorn her body, with a little silver thrown in there. She wears a black, leather bodysuit that exposes a portion of her cleavage, as well as the mid-section of her stomach. This outfit is sleeveless and is incredibly form-fitting. Aside from this, she wears a pair of black shades, along with a pair of fingerless gloves on her wrists. Her footwear appears to be a pair of simple, black, sneakers. After secluding herself from the world, she dressed as a hermit to live along side Reggie and spent her days healing the sick. Personality When she was a young child, Dorthy was often very fearful of dragon's due to all the stories and rumors that were told to her, making her very wary of any kind of dragon that would fly or land near her village. For her, they were the worst kind of creatures in the world, making her very afraid of them whether they be simple dragon eggs or hatchlings. However, something changed one day when she went to gather berries for her mother and was heading back, she found a young hurt hatchling on the road that was traveling on. Instead of feeling fear, she felt guilt at the young baby and decided to help it out. After taking care of the baby, it started to change her view's: No longer were dragon's scary beings, they were gentle and misunderstood creatures. She started to show more kindess to dragons, often trying to help any that are in trouble, even if it would cost her her own life at times. Since that day, and after her training under the dragon who found them, she transformed into a peace-loving person that saw that there could be a potential for Dragons and Humans could co-exist in harmony. She began to travel alone, showing the people of her homeland that there could be positive changes to come with learning about the dragons. Her travel's often included traveling to several different heavy dragon infested area's, often making it more difficult for her to talk with anyone one of the dragons. When the civil war began, her beliefs was a drive for her, wanting to show the entire region that the dragon's were there to help. Despite being constantly hounded by other people and even some of the anti-dragon groups, she continued to travel with her peaceful ways. Synopsis History Dorothy was born in the ancient village of Yukioroshi, known for being one of the most frozen tundra's in the world before magic calmed it down. During her time there, Dorothy wasn't the most outgoing girl, often staying behind to help her parents out instead of wanting to go play in the snow with some of the other kids. Most of her time was spent worrying in fear, staying away from the outdoors due to the fact that nearby were the nest of several different dragons, and due to the agreement that the village had with them, no human was allowed to tread far out into their territory. One day when her mother needed a special herb from deep into dragon territory to help her father, Dorothy was the only person who could get there without being spotted, and decided to face her fears by going into the territory. As she went deeper and deeper into their woods, she was reaching where the location of the herb was, but suddenly heard the sounds of shrieking as she went to go investigate. Only to find that it was a young hatchling that was hurt. At first, She was terrified of the young dragon, but after seeing it in pain, she started to see it in a different light as she wrapped it's wings up and carried it with her along with the herb back to the village. During that time, the hatchling's mother came with a fury as she demanded to know who stole her child, but with Dorothy's new sense of confidence and explaining the situation, the mother apologized and thanked her for saving her hatchling. Since that day, she found herself seeing dragon's in a different light, wanting to know more about them and wanting to see if there was someway humans and dragons could co-exist in harmony. As the years went by, she found herself under the teachings of one of the most well-known dragons, Dextra, who offered to guide her and show her the ways of the Dragon Slayer, deeming her one of the few worthy to have the power to slay dragons if any ever tried to harm her or her fellow villager's in anyway. However, after her finished training, Dorothy found herself in the middle of it, preaching the ways of peace to many different people in hopes that the dragon civil war would end. Though her actions led to her being forced to fight against both dragons and even some humans that thought killing dragon's was the right answer, ally or otherwise. After a while of traveling, Dorothy found herself against a group of slayer's that tried to convince her that human's could only survive by killing the dragons, one of them included their leader, Reggie, who tried to make her understand, but ended up realizing that Dorothy maybe had some special points and decided to leave the gang and travel with her for a while to see what the other side was like. The duo had many amazing adventures together, until they passed away after seeing the end of the dragon civil war, with them being married and having their first child, which later turn into a pair of twin descendents in the current era. Magic & Abilities 'Natural Abilities' Immense Magical Energy: Dorothy is known to possess an incredible amount of Magic Energy, enough where she is able to create almost a second layer of ruby skin that can give powerful durability with ease. With this energy, she is able to endure long battles and other things that require large uses of magical energy. Her lasting and immense magic energy is truly proven when she is locked in a fatiguing battle. An example of her magical energy would be when she was able to withstand a battle long enough to calm a dragon to that of a king's level. In her younger days, Dorothy's hidden potential magic was revealed when she was training under Dextra, when she found herself pushed to the edge and fully awakened her magic, causing a part of the mountain to be demolished from the full force of the eruption. After this event, Dextra taught her to control her magic more effectively, allowing her to have it more under control without worrying about losing control of her magic in any way. In most cases, Dorothy almost never uses her full power due to the fact she rather try to bring things down peacefully than start a war, but if push comes to shove and she is backed into a corner, Dorothy will go full burst, causing the entire area underneath her to rumble as if the ground itself is terrified with her power. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant:Dorothy's expertise in hand-to-hand combat is almost unparalleled, and she was able to defeat two opponents at the same time with her bare hands. Dorothy's incredible skill in the art is drastically enhanced by her inherent immense strength, giving her the ability to unleash devastating blows with ease. Her preferred way of striking seems to be kicking, though she has often used punches as well; attacking swiftly and rapidly, giving no opponent no time to respond properly. When not using her teachings, Dorothy's fighting style is freestyle and improvised; it follows no particular code of honor at all, and so if necessary, she will actually attack women, hit below the belt, attack even if her opponents have their backs turned on her or are otherwise unprepared or unsuspecting, use allies or opponents as human shields or even bite her opponents. While fighting, Dorothy can also think on the spot, and come up with creative counterattacks against her enemies. Enhanced Reflexes: Dorothy possesses tremendous reflexes, agility and speed; which, despite her being severely battle worn, usually enables her to dodge many a powerful projectile while balancing herself on one hand. She is also able to skillfully and acrobatically dodge a barrage of blasts; even by performing a side jump, and if the foe knocks her off a building, she is able to launch herself off of a few small falling rocks back towards her foe with ease. Enhanced Strength:Dorothy possesses phenomenal strength and superior hand-eye coordination. She is able to effortlessly block a powerful punch, giving her a Herculean level of strength, though she was still pushed back. Dorothy can break free from almost any attack that binds her and prevents her from moving. Dorothy was able to battle an S-Class Mage with her bare fists and is strong enough to break an enormous tree and swing it like a bat with one hand. She has enough power to break steel with her bare hands, and break through magic armour with some effort. Enhanced Speed:Dorothy has shown to be immensely fast, and thanks to her tremendous raw power, her leg strength allows her to move fast enough to instantly close a huge gap of space between her and the opponent and even seemingly disappear from sight. In battle she is able to strike with incredible speed in rapid succession, making it highly difficult for her opponents to find an opening and counterattack. Dorothy is also shown to be able to outrun several opponents who were using Teleportation Magic, predicting where they would reappear and rushing to that location, before intercepting them, though it should be noted the four times that this tactic proved to be effective was against opponents who had only intermediate skill in Teleportation Magic. Expert Medical Expert: In the village where she was raised, Dorothy was taught by the shamen of her village every form of medical herb, plant, and potion that she knew in order to make sure many villagers could be helped in the times of the war. Dorothy can determine the sickness or injury that a person has by simply feeling their body, channeling her Eternano through them to identify any negative feedbacks on the person. Dorothy was also a Dragon Healer of sorts, trained by Dextra, who showed her what kind of ailments would effect dragons, and how she should be able to help them with the right herbs or ingredients for a proper potion for them. High Intellect: Thanks to her age, Dorothy is shown to be rather insightful and intelligent; even perhaps moreso than many other dragons—who, themselves, are known to be rather cunning and smart creatures. She is capable of solving advanced math problems rather easily, as well as use calculation in her attacks in order to shift the focus of her blows and land stronger strikes. Lastly, Dorothy is capable of tracking enemies through calculation, as well as their footsteps thanks to her high intelligence. Enhanced Senses: As a dragon slayer; Dorothy is shown to possess enhanced senses—far more than that of a human being. Thanks to her enhanced smell, she is capable of sniffing out blood from a fair distance away—and in addition to this, Dorothy is shown to be able to determine specific information, all according to a single touch of an objet; all of this, is only capable thanks to her heritage of one of the dragon kind. Enhanced Durability: In addition, Dorothy is unnaturally resilient; this is mostly due to her race, but partly it is the result of her own training. Her skin itself is unnaturally hard; as she is able to block sword strikes with a single finger without feeling anything, and occasionally she deflects elemental magic up to high-level caliber with a single swipe of her hand. In addition, she can keep fighting despite suffering broken bones as if she never suffered those injuries in the first place. 'Magical Abilities' Ruby Dragon Slayer Magic(ルビーの滅竜魔法'' Rubī no Metsuryū Mahō''): Is a Caster Magic, Lost Magic, Slayer Magic, and Dragon Slayer Magic that allows the user to manipulate rubies that is strong enough to slay dragons.The user is able to generate different forms of ruby's from their body, allowing them to become reflective and or durable to use in different purpose's. In some cases, it can be used as high density armor that cannot be penetrated easily or broken off without a certain amount of force. It's also been seen that the user is able to generate weapon's from the rubies depending on the situation at hand, some examples include: sword's, shield's, gauntlet's, spear's, and many other things that would be useful in a situation. Due to the rarity of such a gem, this particular slayer has an extra-sensitive nose that can actually pick up on raw rubies that are still buried into the ground and by digging them up, the user can eat them to regain his strength. It has also been seen that this particular slayer magic is actually able to eminate a special magic aura into his hands, then by grabbing some of the rocks with small bits of required minerals that make ruby's, they can manipulate and change it entirely to rubies to allow consumtion. 'Basic Spells' Ruby Dragon's Scales (ルビー龍の鱗 Rubīryū no Uroko): The user begin's by channeling magic throughout their body and generating two magic circle's: one above themselves and one below. When they begin to charge, the user's own magic begin's to shape around his body, generating the rubies to fit over him like scale's on a dragon's hide, giving them powerful and durable armor to protect themselves from powerful attacks. It's also been seen that at times, the scales could be used as a reflective source, bouncing energy spell's that are thrown at them, or channeling it through their body before redirecting it out through another way, and even at times they can do a full body redirection, but it often leads to a strong strain on the scale's and the user themselves. *'Ruby Dragon's Scatter Scale's'(ルビ ドラゴンス スケーター スケール Rubi Doragonsu Sukeitaa Sukeiru): Secondary ability of the spell. The user is able to flex the scales upward on their own body, then by channeling magic through any specific part of their body, the user is able to send the scale's flying like a bullet from a gun, at quick speeds as if they were wielding two machine gun's. The more durability the scale's have, the sharper and heavier the shot will be when they come into contact with the opponent. However, it is shown that once the user send's the specific part of their body's scale's, that part loses them and has to add more themselves. Ruby Dragon's Roar (ルビー龍の咆哮 Rubīryū no Hōkō): The user begin's by taking in a deep breath while channeling the magic deep inside of them, then by summoning a magic circle under them, the user releases the breath of air as they release a powerful blast of ruby shard's that are sent right at the opponent, slicing and dealing heavy damage to them while at the same time, causing cuts and wound's to appear as the sharp shard's pierce through or over the user's body depending on how percise they want it. There have been seen to be two type's of roar's: one roar is shown to have large shard's that can easily mow down an entire forest if used at full strength. The second is shown to have smaller, more thinner shard's, often hitting people with what feels like multiple needles hitting the opponent at once, making it more difficult for the opponent to move and more painful for them to do so as well. Ruby Dragon's Armament '(紅玉竜の武器 ''Kougyokuryuu no Buki): Ruby Dragon's Armament is a very unique spell used by the users of the triad of Gemstone Slayer Styles. In order to perform the spell, the user begins by channeling their magical power outwards, before using their Ruby Dragon Slayer Magic to transform the element into that of the precious scarlet gem; taking upon a malleable form that the user is capable of manipulating easily—allowing them to transform it into any shape and size imaginable; however, it's main purpose is to perform offensive and defensive capabilities. It has been seen that there are two types of categories of armaments that the user can use, one is Armament: Arms (武器-兵器: Buki: Heiki), the crafting of weapon's and hand tools and Armament: Cache (武器-隠し Buki: Kakushi) the crafting of item's and supplies for any kind of situation the user finds themselves in. *'''Armament: Arm's(武器-兵器:Buki: Heiki): When the Armament spell is activated, this spell derivative is the one that creates weaponry. With this category, the user can generate more of their element on their bodies, drawing it to their forearm's to allow the user to craft any form of hand held weapon that they can think of. In most cases, these often include: swords, shields, axes, scythes, whips, gauntlets, bow and arrows, and most other common weapons used mostly by the hand's. *'Armamaent: Cache'(武器-隠し Buki: Kakushi): When the Armament spell is activated, this spell derivative is the one that creates supplies. Like with Arms, Cache allows the user to generate more of their element all around their body to craft and create useful tool's and supplies that would often help in most situation's. A few examples that are often used include: keys, armor for the user and others, telescopes, lanterns, pots and pans, bottles, and any other kind of tool one would need for an every day life of a traveling mage. 'Advance Spells' Ruby Dragon's Crimson Dynasty(ルビ ドラゴンス クリムソン ヂナスチ Rubi Doragonsu Kurimuson Dinasuti): Ruby Dragon's Giga Impact(ルビ ドラゴン ジガ イムパクト''Rubi Doragon Jiga Imupakuto''): Is a secret art done by the user's of this magic. In order to use this, the user must be seen at a very high altitude, enough to have the velocity of this spell to catch on fire, meaning that they must be at an impossible height. When the user reaches that height, they surround themselves with ruby segments until it shows to be a sort of meteor-like shape as the user pushes forward to the opponent. As the velocity and speed increases, the heat in the gems start to generate more as the reflection and Eternano start to emit a special energy cloak that shines through them, eventually covering the meteor as it emit's a crimson blaze on itself, slamming right into the opponent as the shock wave from it delievers a powerful pulse that not only deal damage to an opponent, but also causes disruption in people's Eternano generation, canceling it for however long they were in the impact zone. 'Secret Arts' Healing Magic(治癒魔法 Chiyu Mahō): Is a Caster Magic that allows the user to channel their Eternano through their hands, eminating an green aura that closes and heals the wounds on a person for a good period of time. For Dorothy, she is able to do a particular style of Healing Magic, which she can add to her own Dragon Slayer Magic, which begins by encasing the person in a large crystal-like casket of sorts, then lays the person into it, and finally by channeling the healing magic throughout the entire crystal, the magic is amplified multiple times, allowing for a much better successful healing a person succesfully without worry about any effects done to them. Trivia *The profile photo is based off of Lady Mastermind from X-men, the younger appearance is based off of Ruby Summers. *Dorthy is the only known Dragon Slayer of the Four Gem Dragons. *Dorthy has been known to be the peaceful half of the Dragon Slayer Duo back in the day. *There are two descendents from her family line, both of which are twins. Category:Phantombeast Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Dragonslayer Category:1st Generation Dragon Slayer Category:Female Category:Wandering Mage Category:Married Characters Category:Ancient Characters Category:Deceased Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Lost Magic User Category:Females Category:Healing Mage